logans_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Carousel (episode)
Carousel is the eleventh episode of the ''Logan's Run'' television series. It first aired 16 January 1978. (The series was preempted the previous week by Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown on 9 January 1978) Summary Our trio travels through a nicely wooded area. In hot pursuit is a groundcar. Jessica thinks they have gained enough distance on the groundcar. Suddenly the solarcraft looses power. All the indicators read positive. Jessica wonders how they can fix something that isn't broken. Rem tells there that it just does not appear to be broken. Logan 5 advises them to movie out. As they travel on foot two men appear in the bushes and shoot a dart into Logan. He wabbles as Jessica and Rem dematerialize. This was the coolest effect! As they dematerialized the last thing you saw was a skeleton! Jessica rematerializes in a colorful foggy room. While they wonder where Logan is and where they are, another figure materializes. He introduces himself as Gavin and he represents 'a higher authority.' He tells them that Logan is in transit. He has been tranquilized with a memory warp. He will not remember the past year of his life. They find that an enemy who can not remember why he came to attack them rarely does. Jessica wonders why she and rem were not placed in transit. Gavin tells them that they prefer to question visitors before placing them in transit. Logan's gun made him an immediate threat. Jessica wonders how long the memory warp lasts. Gavin points the dart gun at Jessica. Jessica promises not to lead anyone to their world. Rem agrees to this as well but he then tells Gavin that he is an android. Gavin points out they could have him disassembled. Gavin leaves to consult with a higher authority. Logan wakes up and stares around at the outside. He touches some plants then wanders back to the solarcraft. The groundcar with Francis pulls up Francis pulls his gun. Francis orders him to drop his weapon. Logan is confused. he does not recall how he got outside. Logan mentions getting a runner. Francis questions Logan about the date. he confronts him that it is actually a year later. Francis goes on about the polluted air. Logan claims to have never seen the solarcraft. Logan has no memory of Jessica or Rem. Logan wants to go back to the city. Logan claims to want to hunt down Jessica. The other sandman tells Logan he is a runner. Logan gets mad, but Francis confirms that he had become a runner. Logan volunteers to undergo a truth scan. Logan and the other Sandmen get back in the groundcar. Well they would if it had room for three... Back in the waiting area Gavin asks Jessica about sanctuary. He tells them of the other Sandmen and the fact that Logan went willingly with them. Jessica is worried about Logan going back to the City of Domes becoming a Sandman again. Rem is fond of Jessica and Logan and wants to come with her. Back in his apartment Logan is upset about feeling trapped. He claims to be a Sandman. He claims not to question the order of things. Francis is happy about Logan being his partner again. Logan wonders if he could say hello to Shelia again. Francis thinks that it might be a very long hello. The solarcraft pulls up outside of a dam. She leads Rem to a bolted entrance. The runners were never able to open it from the inside. Rem pulls out a device and easily unbolts the door. Rem tries to remind Jessica of how dangerous it might be. They enter a deserted part of the old city. Francis tells the council of elders that Logan has had a total memory loss of the previous year. The council tells Francis that he must face two tests. First he must submit to the truth scan. secondly he must testify in front of the assembly at Carousel. We se another location shoot of the inside of the city (see the location page. Jessica walks down some stairs and has to hide from several Sandmen. There she runs into another runner from the resistance movement. She is very surprised. She tells Jessica about Logan coming back. Jessica wants to meet with Michael and introduce them to Rem. Logan sits in a truth machine and reaffirms that he has no memory of being a runner or Jessica 6. On a viewscreen the council watches. Rem and Jessica are hiding when Michael and his friend show up. They are surprised by the old look of Rem. They are surprised to learn that he is 200 years old. Rem tells them that age and wisdom are valued outside the domed city. Michael admits they could use a bit of both to help the young inhabitants of the City of Domes. Logan materializes in red sector 1. He walks into a darkened council room. He can not see the elders, but speaks to the computer voice. He answers all the questions put to him. The lights come up after the lights come up. They decide to stick to the plan and have him testify in front of the assembly at Carousel. Then Logan will die at Carousel. Rem wants blueprints for the old city and the new city. Rem is worried about Jessica being recognized. Rem suggests that Jessica seduce Logan. Jessica tells Rem that you just don't walk up to a friend and make love to them. Jessica is very surprised. Michael suggests she uses a different name. Logan and Francis are back on patrol. While they walk Shelia come up to him. She wants to see him later on. Logan is happy to see her as well. As Logan looks at her he has a flashback of Jessica. Rem and the others find an easy escape route thanks to the blueprints. Michel plans building false wall and covering it with junk. Still on patrol Logan and Francis take off in pursuit of a nearby runner. Logan gets the drop, but has another flashback. Francis ends up taking the shot. Logan mentions that they were sharing runners. Francis buys his excuse. Back at his apartment he is surprised to meet Geraldine 4. The outfit looks very good on Jessica. She questions his memory. As she flirts with him she tries to get him to remember. Logan offers her a drink. Logan wonders if they had really met before. Logan kisses her but she resists. She apologizes for not being honest with him. She begs him not to testify before Carousel. She tells him that he found out there is life outside when they ran. She tells him that Carousel is a fraud. He pulls his gun on her. She runs out. Logan is confused. The runners are gathered around Rem. They are worried about Jessica. They hide as they hear someone approach. Jessica relates that Logan is still a Sandman. Michael wants to do away with Logan right away. His testimony will destroy the entire movement. Back in his apartment Logan is remembering a lot of his experiences. He gets up and looks in a mirror. The runners plan on capturing Logan and dragging him off to the old city till his memory gets better. The other runners will not escape with Jessica as they have much work to do inside the city. Rem wants to go with Jessica. Logan tapes a videotaped note to his mirror. Francis arrives to take Logan to testify. Logan wants everyone in the city to know the truth about sanctuary. The runners arrive and almost miss the clue left for Gerildine 4. Jessica puts the tape in the viewer. Logan tells her that he will tell the assembly the truth of what they learned outside. Jessica is upset about Logan sacrificing himself. Logan and Francis are on the way to Carousel. Francis spots Jessica and pulls his gun. Logan grabs his gun as Michael puts the drugs in front of his face. As Francis falls Michael tells Logan to run. When Francis hits the ground Michael starts yelling for help pretending to be helping the Sandman. In the panic a bit of stock footage of yellows running into people form the movie is spliced in. Logan meets up with Jessica and they start to run. Back in the old city Rem is opening the door to the outside. Francis recovers and brushes off the citizens. He pulls out his follower and identifies that Logan and Jessica are running again. He follows their signals and sets off in pursuit. Logan and Jessica race through the old city. In another bit of stock footage there are a bunch of people on their way to Carousel who turn and look back at the camera. This shot appears to me to be longer than the one in the movie. Logan points out this his follower is like a homing device in the city leading Francis right to them. Logan hides his follower in some junk. Francis homes in on it and as it is revealed Logan gets the drop on him. Jessica arrives at the door. Francis is upset. Logan takes his gun and follower. Logan tries to change Francis yet again. Logan makes Francis walk away. Logan meets up with Jessica and Rem and they run outside. Once outside they bolt the door shut again. Multiple sandman chase after Logan but they are too Late. Logan and Jessica walk back to the solarcraft while Rem finishes bolting the door. Jessica asks him if he remembers what he did once he was a sandman again. Jessica is embarrassed at having tried to seduce him. He urges her into the vehicle as Rem catches up with them. They rive off in front of the dam. Guest Cast *'Rosanne Katon' as Diane also appeared as the character Amanda Taylor on four episodes of St. Elsewhere in 1982. On the big screen in The Swinging Cheerleaders (1974) she played Lisa. Also played H.O.T.S. in the movie Zapped. She was also the Playboy Playmate of the month in September of 1978. *'Ross Bickell' as Michael also made a Wonder Woman appearance. *'Wright King' as Jonathon had a long career including playing Dr. Galen in Planet of the Apes (1968) and Dr. Murger in Invasion of the Bee Girls (1973). On television he appeared in Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, The Invaders, and Twilight Zone. *'Morgan Woodward' plays Morgan He also played Dr. Simon Van Gelder in the classic Star Trek episode "Dagger of the Mind". On the big screen as the Cayman of the Lambda Zone from Battle Beyond the Stars (1980) he has also appeared on X-Files, Milennium and Brisco County Jr. *'Melody Anderson' as Shelia also played Brenda Maxwell in the Battlestar Galactica episode "Experiment In Terra" and Dale Arden in the 1980 version of Flash Gordon. *'Regis J. Cordic' as Darrel he has done a lot of voice work for cartoons including Tranformers, Go-Bots, and Pirates of Dark Watter. He also played Dr. Peel in the Kolchak episode "Primal Scream". Category:Series Category:Logan's Index